User talk:Ananasz
Welcome to the talk page, the page where you talk. To me. Go ahead and ask me a question. Or just tell me how amazing I am. Or how much I smell. I'll try not to let too much time pass after a question's been posted. If there's a case I didn't reply, yet have been recently active, I probably found your question dumb. Please be reminded that you can find most information you most likely seek in the pages I've started, so think your question(s) through before posting. To see all the pages I've started, please go to "Profile". Thank you, Ananasz Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 14:59, 7 August 2009 Reply Well MAYBE I plan on re uploading the images! Seriously, this wiki is only 3 days old, so of course its missing a few things! And how can you say that "This was not a good idea", a place where fanfic writers can come to write their fics without the possibility of them being deleted like at the other wiki is a bad a idea? For the past 3 days Jr.2k8 and I have been hard at work making sure every single piece of fanfiction is categorized into the right places, and making sure that they're all updated and whatnot. This wiki is still in it's early stages so give it a chance. Sheesh! Alright, keep your pants on, hun. --Ananasz 15:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hi hey is it okay if i make a fan fiction series of ferry terry n jerry? Of course. --Ananasz Vandal Reply I have blocked the vandal and reverted two of the vandalized images. There was a problem with the Kevin_nazz_highschool.jpg image though, it would not revert back to the original properly. I had to save a copy of the image to my computer, delete the old image, then reupload it under a new name. You can now find it under the name "File:Kevin_nazz_highschool1.jpg". Sorry for the disruption. Question I have a stupid question. I was curious on what the new Ed, Edd and Eddy episodes were going to be like. I don't mean names or what they're about. I mean where they're going to air. I just found out about them, but noticing that the creator of the new episodes isn't the same person as the origional show (if I am wrong, please inform me) I was confused if this was just a fan made show (not saying it wouldn't be good) and that it would air on the internet and not Cartoon Network or any other telivision show. Please inform me on this information. I would very much like to know. Also, I just made a wikia so I'm not sure on how to do this or if I'll know when you reply, so if you could, could you possibly send me an email about this information to Rainshine1993@aol.com. Thank you. Also, if you were curious on why I came to you for this information, it's because I had noticed that you are very informed on the Ed's. Let's Be Friends! Ananasz, I'd like to thank you for stopping that arguement on my page Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents and am wondering if we could have a positive relationship, my page was never intended to compete or copy. Actually, I'd like our pages to be connected so people can stop calling this a competition. Your work inspired me to put my ideas that I've been working on for 3 years on Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon! I'd never assume I inspired you, since you seemed very angry with all my work. But you just do what suits your fancy. --Ananasz 10:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ananasz Hi Ananasz Im writing just to tell you that I forgot to log in and I left some ideas how to name the episodes (Not all of them) but you need to go on Ed,Edd an Eddy Highschool episode list. It is gonna be written in the comments where it says Inspired by'' Edfan4life. If you dont want to consider my ideas it is fine but if you do or not go to my talk page. P.S I love the work you are doing so far and good work with the ed edd n eddy parents classic work!!!!!! Thanks Edfan4life 11:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Edfan4life So I saw. I can't say I saw anything useful, though you did motivate me enough to come up with a few titles myself. Peach Greek isn't, but Peach Creek is. --Ananasz 18:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) That's OK That's Okay if you didn't like my ideas, but I want to thank you for at least looking at them. Well what can I say I tried and I had my hope's up well I failed but that's life. GOOD WORK KEEP IT UP Edfan4life 19:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) What in the world I seen thet you didn't like my personality, that's strange because you have a worse one. You are extremely hostile to critics and anti-Eds+Kankers people yet you say they have the right to their own opinion, something's not right about that; you better change your attitude and maybe I'll show you my true face. But for now you continue to be against your own idea that people should be allowed to speak freely. '''Warning:' you may think you had fended m e off in that comments section but you just made thing a whole lot worse, this is not a temper tantrum, this is war! It was you who got mad after I''' told you I supported Edd and Marie Kanker as a couple. Don't you see anything wrong with that. I didn't even get mad after you basically called me, and everyone else who supported it, an idiot. Yet you're calling '''me hostile. And never have I noted my opinion on any of the other couples, so that doesn't make sense. Ever have I only stated my opinion about the Edd and Eddy shipping, which I also never discussed with you. You confuse me with these sudden claims. Whenever I feel a person treats an opinion as a fact, I believe it is my right to question them, until they bring me solid proof of why something should be the way they think it should. Making me already a bigger supporter of free speech than you, as you've always commanded me to shut up and not have an opinion, and I've always urged people to think, not to shut up. I'm already introduced to your true face, and it's very displeasing. Stay away. Mentioning the word "war" is enough for me to get you reported. Not to mention for every curse word you've thrown at my face so far. I'm almost completely sure you don't even know what you're getting angry about yourself. Get over it, leave me alone, and focus on the things that don't piss you off. It'll make life easier on you. There is no war, there will be no war, it's all in your head.--Ananasz 16:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't declaring war. I didn't mean to call anybody an idiot, must have been a slip of my finger. You have not seen my true face. I'm done with all that stuff. Never visit any of my pages and I won't visit any of your's. Nice seeing you. Good Day Ananasz Good Day I can just saw the work you did and WOW! it looks brilliant but anyway I'M NOT BEING PUSHY OR ANYTHING but I need to ask you something: Does this mean that the show will start soon? I can see you made a new logo and of course brilliant new pictures that's all. P.S ''' '''Good artwork Edfan4life 16:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm just cleaning up the designs. I still have to start on that paid project.--Ananasz 22:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey ananasz Hi ananasz I need to ask a question. I want to run a survey to ed edd n eddy fans about what is there favourite episode so can I post that question in the ed edd n eddy highscholl comments if i cant thats fine im just asking. thank you Edfan4life 20:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Rather not. It's not really relevant to Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool.--Ananasz 15:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I Do You a Favor? That jerk from "What in the world" left a whole bunch of crap on your talk page, Ananasz. It seems very rude, a waste of space and wrong, I'm proposing to erase it. May I rid you of the "What in the World" message? No. If anyone is being rude or obnoxious, including me, random strangers are allowed to know. It's my punishment to the people who've wasted my time.--Ananasz (talk) 22:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) What's Your Opinion? I'm thinking of making a fanfiction series called Liz, Lizz n Lizzy. ''It's basicly a series of the Eds as Lizard People (a race of Earth local intelligent semi-humanoid lizards). Why I tell ''you ''this is because you've made the most alternate versions of the Eds, I'd like to see your opinion on it. I would like to hear a better name for it, if you have one. Signed: Anonymous Calling lizard people "Lizzy" is something "The Land Before Time" would do. And these names are female names, so they wouldn't fit Ed, Edd and Eddy. If you want to work with futuristic creatures, you're better off giving them futuristic names. After all, all the characters are going to be lizards, and you can't name them all "Lizzy". I guess it doesn't really matter what you call them, as long it doesn't exist and it sounds good to you. "Kret" doesn't stand for anything, it's just the first thing I came up with. You should just do the same. --Ananasz (talk) 22:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You've got a point. I will work on a new title, thanks for the advice. Lizard People do have culture so "Liz" is not appropriate. I don't even know why I considered that name! Permission Needed I have an idea, but it requires your permission Ananasz. You see, Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a great fan fiction and I have an idea involving it. I'm thinking of an Highschool fanfiction, only one episode long. I'm a fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool and I really want to do this tribute to it, so may I make it? From a fan, July 23rd, 2012. You can go ahead.--Ananasz (talk) 00:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Hhop" complaint Reply I'll deal with them. It did not work, the first thing he did is again mess with one of my pages. This boy is a troll, it'd be best to ban him permanently.--Ananasz (talk) 07:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ed, Edd n Eddy's children Hi i'm a really big fan of you're work, and i've seen you're Ed Edd 'n Eddy's children picture on Deviantart and i would love a series out of it, can you make it if you can? --Wikia Cotributer (talk) 6:49, June 3, 2013 Well, like I mentioned in the artist description, I never really cared for Ed, Edd and Eddy's possible offspring. Let's say that other people's fanart never impressed or motivated me. I just wanted to show off their designs and basic personality; and make it possible for other people to continue from there on, if they want to. If there's a high demand, I can make a simple drawing so now and then, but people haven't really mentioned them again. Long story short: I can make a series, as I always can, but I won't. Though, I'll bother to make a Wikia page for each child when I have the time.--Ananasz (talk) 11:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Jimmy's mother Does jimmy's mother have fake nails like ed,eddy,nazz and kevin's moms? -User:Carfter396 No.--Ananasz (talk) 11:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Ed's parents At what age Ed's Parents give brith to Ed. - User:Carfter396 As you're leading me to the basic parents page, I'm not sure if you're asking me in general or if you're asking me regarding my own designs. Nevertheless, I can't give you any facts, as there are no facts; I can only tell you their age based on my designs and personal guess of Ed's age. With that in mind, they were both 24 when Ed was born. --Ananasz (talk) 11:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey loving the Parent designs dude Thank you.--Ananasz (talk) 21:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) How To Make A Friend Hey there Ananasz, I don't mean to sound nosy, but what was How To Make A Friend? It appears that it's page doesn't seem exist, which is odd, because a majority of your works seem to all have pages. I hope I don't come off as rude, but what was it about? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well, often enough I mention pages I have no content for yet; and "How To Make A Friend" is the sequel/prequel to "How To Save A Life". But I've never finished the story, thus never uploaded it at Fanfiction, thus never started the page.--Ananasz (talk) 22:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Permission to Restore the Abbi Article Oh dear, Just checked on the article of the beloved EEnE OC known as Abbi and what do I find? Another apparent butthurt "Abbi fan" has cleared the entire page, claiming that Abbi's original maker requested it to be deleted. Even if the author did request it, was the article not perfectly neutral and non-biased when you last edited it? Lord Dregg (talk) 02:39, August 18, 2018 (UTC) I noticed. The only thing that disturbed me is that they didn't put up the deletion banner instead, but I guess they were in a hurry. You're welcome to reinstate it, but I figured the creator's word goes above all, so I haven't bothered. I can't confirm if the actual creator requested this, but I can't imagine an Abbi fan disliking the page, either. I edited all pages once accused of copying that Alex character to be neutral, they used to have less kind language. Don't know what else to think or say, just do whatever.--Ananasz (talk) 13:31, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Done. Lord Dregg (talk) 14:36, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Aaaaannnd it happened again! The war on Abbi has just begun, lol. And now the harmelss Abbi article you edited was made a canadate for deletion! Is the creator herself really '''this' butthurt over her OC? I restored it again, for the sake of freedom of speech, but it will be the last time I do it before I get a better explanation why so many "fans" want it removed. Lord Dregg (talk) 18:06, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Well, let's not start a war over a cartoon character. This isn't Wikipedia or Encyclopedia Dramatica; we can't force pages online if the subject or original creator is against it. We'll have to assume she has a good reason to want her character to stay forgotten. Maybe she fears receiving negative comments on the page and readers trying to look her up, regardless of its neutral language.--Ananasz (talk) 13:04, August 23, 2018 (UTC) "Ed and Eddy" edits I will be glad if you did this for the rest of the episodes for my show Ed And Eddy man I'll try to help you as much as I can, whenever I can. Just be sure to check the pages after I'm done, it's important that the details I add make sense to you. It's your creation. --Ananasz (talk) 17:52, September 18, 2019 (UTC) While you ediot my show can you do the last episode of season 4 of Ed And Eddy its a 2 part episode Sure, I'll keep it in mind for next time. --Ananasz (talk) 22:43, September 18, 2019 (UTC) just wanna say thanks for redoing my series and i hope you keep doing it for the rest of the series No problem. You wrote quite alot, I can't promise I'll have time for everything or remember to do so. --Ananasz (talk) 18:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) I have an idea for your help after you edit my entire series of Ed And Eddy maybe we can work on my new spin off if you want to do that after you finish Ed And Eddy please messenge back if you wanna do that with me Hmwell, I just implied it might be too much work for me, so to jump over to your Eddy series right after I "maybe" finish the whole ordeal is a heavy responsibility you're putting on me. If you want to start writing the episodes now, that'd be fine, and also for the best. I'm willing to brainstorm with you on the plot of each episode, or perhaps the overall story, if you want that kind of guidance? Just send me a message with your ideas and I'll give feedback on it. If you're really struggling on how to start or continue, I can give you some ideas off the bat, but naturally you'll have to be the one writing the pages. You're the creator and boss here, and I still don't know your original characters all that well, let alone the things that happened in earlier seasons. I've only read the pages I edited. ..Having that said, how old are the characters in your story? I read somewhere that they attend school, yet there's talk about Murray marrying and David getting his own place. At one point I thought they were college age and Ed, Eddy and Murray were all sharing a house together in Peach Creek, but I'm not sure. When you start writing, don't forget to make the layout comfortable to read and use punctuation, etc etc. --Ananasz (talk) 22:20, September 19, 2019 (UTC) did you do the enitre season 4 of Ed and Eddy? and thanks for crediting yourself I will give you credit for this show and the new spin off Eddy if you help? I'm done with the entirety of season 4, yes, now I'm busy with 3. I'll add myself in the credits of episodes I've edited, don't worry, you don't have to do it beforehand. --Ananasz (talk) 10:07, September 24, 2019 (UTC) do you think you can edit the season number for seasons 1 & 2? after you redo season 3 Edit the numbers? What do you mean, insert the right links in the yellow episode box at the right? --Ananasz (talk) 17:13, September 25, 2019 (UTC) your almost finished with season 3 of ed and eddy keep up the good work Lewl, thanks boss. I was busy on my own Wiki, adding some things. I'll try to get back to season 3 as soon as possible. I absolutely love the things you write, it's super enjoyable, but sometimes it takes alot of effort turning it into a serious-toned story. My brain tired, yo. --Ananasz (talk) 11:14, October 4, 2019 (UTC) do you mind starting on the show Eddy for me bro??? since i only had you do seasons 3 & 4 of Ed n Eddy It's you I've been waiting for here. I'm not the head writer of the series. This is your creation, only you know how the story goes, right? While I've changed episode details, theses changes are still based on what you came up with prior. You need to publish something or tell me right here what the plot is of each upcoming episode.----Ananasz (talk) 11:33, December 7, 2019 (UTC)